enteringthematrixfandomcom-20200214-history
How's all this?
Pre-Eternity Hour Athrenda Athrenda was the band that started the musical bond between two key members of Eternity Hour: Toni and Ville. They had known each other previous to the band's incarnation, but only joined the same band after ending up in the same school. Following Athrenda, Toni and Ville have performed in Eternity Hour, their duo group Awaken Shades and the occasional Järvenpää high school ensembles. Athrenda was a heavy group of three blokes, that started from Ville and Abe's idea of starting a band. When the guitarist and drummer were joined by lead guitarist Toni, and as musical skills started progressing to a degree the "band" started to finally feel like a group. The band was named Athrenda, a couple of songs started working, and when Ville decided to become a singer the band was ready to gig. The activity as Athrenda held for nearly two years. The band came to an end as the musicians' relations intensified and no one remained eager to keep the band going. ''-Ville'' JJSL JJSL (Jyry Johannes Sakke Leevi) performed once before disbanding naturally. After more than a year of being in the same academic environment, the Kartano school's 9th grade musical began production and Sakke and Jyry, who had previously tried out a few bands together enthusiastically but with little success, were set to perform in the same band with Alfred. 8th grade students were meant to aid the musical in choir and choreography duties, but Alfred was asked to play bass on a few songs. Sakke, Jyry and Alfred were impressed by each others' musical vigor and general knowledge, and after working together on a few school projects Jyry and Sakke were determined to start a band with Alfred. Nearing the end of the school year, the annual outdoor concert was to take place, and a group was formed that included Jyry on guitar, Sakke on drums, Alfred on keys and fellow Kartano musician Leevi Hanioja on bass. The set included a jam version of In And Out by Wes Montgomery, YYZ by Rush (during which Alfred took over on bass, with Leevi on synth) and The Weight by The Band, which included two female vocalists sharing some verses. The gig took place less than a week before Jyry and Sakke both graduated from the school. Jyry applied to Järvenpää high school alongside his soon to be acquaintances Toni and Ville. Eternity Hour On their second day at the Järvenpää high school Jyry, Toni and Ville ended up going to a local McDonald's, where they conversed about music. At one point the three started talking about their previous projects, and they decided to think over on making a band. On August 17th, about a week later, Jyry, Toni, Ville and Sakke played together for the first time at Jyry's house, and Eternity Hour was created. Shortly after, Jyry and Sakke nominated Alfred to take over the organ and join the band. The group exchanged messages for a few days, and, since they had no place to practice, went to Alfred's house on 28th of August. The equipment wasn't optimal, but the only available organ was Alfred's borrowed Lowrey Heritage organ, which was not under condition to be moved. The organ was in the middle of repairal and was hardly playable, but worked enough to give the band an idea of how the ensemble would sound. Whenever the organ stopped working, Alfred would switch over to piano. To this day the organ still hasn't been fixed. The band practiced regularly on Fridays for a few months, and worked consecutively on their music. Initially, Eternity Hour wasn't meant to be progressive about how they made music or how they sounded. Toni for instance stated that he didn't want a prog band, but the band hardly turned down any idea in the beginning. Alfred's house also had a lot more miscellaneous instruments than, say, a band room, and the instruments were inspiredly thrown in parts of songs: The band had prepared the ominous riff heard in "Under The Red Painted Sky", and wondered what to make of the song after the second verse, when Ville remembered a funky bassline that Toni had shown him sometime before. Toni wasn't sure the funk would fit, but Alfred insisted on the amusing style shift from heavy metal to, quote, "Pornofunk", a term that later became extremely central to Eternity Hour's work. Ville suggested a saxophone solo to take place during the funk part, since Alfred had an alto saxophone. Following that, Toni laid a quick bass solo before a melodica breakdown that took the band back to the foundation riff. Ever since then, Eternity Hour has had numerous occasions of members (though mostly Alfred) switching various instruments.